


The Little Things

by Sugar_Scythe



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Dean Wagner is an Insensitive Ass, Jonas Centric, M/M, Madison Doesn't Get It, Mitch is Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Scythe/pseuds/Sugar_Scythe
Summary: It was the little things that got to Jonas...Little things like what Dean said to him in passing last week.





	1. Dean

It was the little things that got to Jonas...

Little things like what Dean said to him in passing last week. 

Sidney had just told him that she was going to the movies with Maddy and Lewis, and had told him he was invited. Jonas had missed out on a lot of opportunities to hang out with his friends, what with everything that had happened with Mitch. He had no plans with said other boy, and so agreed to go.

He had only just grabbed his hoodie and was on his way out to meet Sid on the porch when Dean called out from the family room. 

"Don't spend all your money on that expensive crap they sell at the theater Jonas, you know how you get with junk food."

That was all he said before Jonas was out the door. But it was more than enough to curb any appetite he had had for buttery popcorn or over-priced candy bars.

It was such a little thing, nothing to get worked up over. Jonas had heard worse, and it really shouldn't bother him so much.

But it was always the little things that got to him.


	2. Neil

It was the little things that got to Jonas.

Sometimes those little things were probably not so little.

"Look at that little fat f*g, it's a wonder they let him out of the house!" Neil's cronies laughed and sneered in Jonas' direction. He pretended not to hear as he sifted through his locker for his math homework. Then the bell rang, drowning out the last remnants of their jeers. Jonas forced his legs to move faster.

He made it out of the building in record time.

Sometimes Jonas wanted to cry. Sometimes he wanted to punch Neil in the face. Most of the time he just scolded himself for caring so much.


	3. Madison

Jonas wished all these little things didn't bother him so much.

He was sitting in English, staring at his notebook. His pencil had left tiny, spiraling marks on the page, disrupting whatever notes he had taken the day before. Jonas wasn't too concerned about missing today's lecture, he had already finished reading through Frankenstein, and he was halfway through the required three-page essay that went with it.

His mind was set on what he had overheard Maddy saying that morning. Something about wishing he wouldn't spend so much time with that hooligan and his friends. 

There was nothing wrong with what she had said. She was only stating her opinion. Mitch was kind of a hooligan, and Jonas had been spending an awful lot of time with him lately. 

He really shouldn't be so upset over it. Maddy was just concerned. It didn't mean anything, and it's not like Mitch would care if he had heard it.

Jonas really wished all these little things didn't bother him so much.


	4. Mitch

So many little things shouldn't mean nearly as much as they did.

Jonas wished he could just let them go.

But he couldn't.

Mitch leaned against him, the weight of his arm slung over Jonas' shoulder both a cause for comfort and the nervous swirl of butterflies in his stomach. "Watcha thinkin' about, Spots?" Mitch flashed a lazy, crooked grin in Jonas' direction. His voice was unconcerned, but his eyes looked at Jonas with a sincere curiosity, and that made all the difference.

Sometimes Jonas let little things get to him; little things like tactless comments and hurtful words and ignorant friends.

Sometimes little things found him and just wouldn't let go; little things like an arm around his shoulder and sharp-toothed smiles and endearing nicknames. 

It was the little things that got to Jonas, and sometimes that was okay.


End file.
